fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Blargg
Blarggs are monsters that reside in the lava in the Mario series. Their appearance differs from game to game; in their debut in Super Mario World, Blarggs resembled dinosaurs, like a majority of other enemies in the game, like Rexes and Dino Rhinos. In most games starting with Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island however, they resemble large, blob-like creatures, usually with a grouchy expression. In most of their appearances, they attack by rising out of the lava in an attempt to attack Mario or Yoshi. In Super Mario World, they are immune to any attacks - including Invincible Mario - and as such serve as obstacles that must be avoided. In the Yoshi series however, Yoshi is able to throw a Yoshi Egg at Blarggs to stun them for a short time. In the Yoshi games, more Blargg species appear: larger Blarrgs called Gargantua Blarggs are harder to avoid, and blue variants called Nep-Enuts appear as well. Meanwhile, a rarer species called Egg-Enut resides mostly in Warp Pipes, and hide themselves, luring Yoshi with a fake Yoshi Egg. When he's close enough, the Egg-Enut reveals itself and attacks by swinging the fake egg around, which can damage Yoshi. Appearances Mario Chase A Blargg appears in this 1991 arcade game as the main protagonist, trying to chase Mario during the events of . Lets-a-go, Mario Blarggs reappear along with their subspecies Magmaargh, Magmaw, Sandmaargh, Mini Blargg, Garagntua Blargg, Egg-Enut, and Nep-Enut. It also introduces King Blargg, the supposed ruler of the Blarggs. They attack just like they originally did, and some even spit fire - similar to a Venus Fire Trap. Super Smash Bros. Endgame Main article: Blargg (SSB8) Blarggs reappear along with their subspecies in Super Smash Bros. Endgame in some lava levels. A new subspecies, called Vemargg make their debut. Vemarggs are poison versions of Blarggs that appear in some poison water levels and forest levels. Subspecies Blarggs have lots of variants: *Blarggwich: These are rare Blargg spirits. *Nep-Enut: Blarggs that make their home in water. *Yci-Enut: Blarggs that make their home in snow. *Acid-Enut: Blarggs that jump out of a body of acid and spit a acid ball at Mario. *Magmaargh: Large stationary Blarggs that attempt to bite down on Mario. **Sandmaargh: Magmaarghs that follow Mario in sand. **Aquamaargh: Magmaarghs that that attempt to bite down on Mario in water. **Snowmaargh: Magmaarghs that that attempt to bite down on Mario in snow and frozen water. *Magmaw: Smaller Magmaarghs, these circle a lava planet and bite asteroids. *Charvaargh: Magmaarghs that completely jumps out of lava. **Blue-Lava Charvaargh: Charvaarghs that are made out of blue lava. Gallery Blargg New Render.png|A Blargg as it appears in the Yoshi series. Blargg New Island.png BlarggProfile.jpg|Blargg's artwork from Super Mario World Blargg Super Mario World.png|Another blargg from Super Mario World Blargg_YS.png|Blargg in Yoshi's Story Blargg1.png|Lets-a-go, Mario Sprite Blarggg.png|Blargg (Sorastitch) ChristmasForABlargg.png|A Christmas Blargg (Also by Sorastitch) Yoshter Blargg.png|A Blargg wearing a baseball cap (By MGC) Blargg SM64.jpg|The unfinished model of a Blargg in Super Mario 64. Category:Enemies Category:Mario Enemies Category:Mario Villains Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Fire Creatures Category:Super Mario World 3D Category:Lets-a-go, Mario Category:Non-fanon Category:Koopa Troop Category:Blarggs